<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ticklish Ignis by randomfandomimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572577">Ticklish Ignis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine'>randomfandomimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on Tumblr:<br/>How about Ignis’ S/O reacting to finding out he’s extremely ticklish? 😁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanons [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ticklish Ignis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>You were sitting together, just relaxing and being quiet</li>
<li>It was so calm and peaceful, but not for long</li>
<li>You were leaning against him with your head on his shoulder</li>
<li>And he had one arm around you while he read some papers</li>
<li>But then you shifted and changed your posture, making him jolt up</li>
<li>You frowned and watched him in confusion, but only for a moment</li>
<li>When you realized that you had leaned your hand on his side</li>
<li>And you had squeezed him as you got more comfortable</li>
<li>“Did I hurt you?” You joked, already knowing what was happening</li>
<li>“No, it is quite alright” Ignis replied, even if he was blushing</li>
<li>He cleared his throat and tried to focus back on his paper</li>
<li>“You don’t happen to be ticklish… Do you, Iggy?”</li>
<li>Feeling your eyes on him, he awkwardly adjusted his glasses</li>
<li>“No, dear, I am not” There was a certain nervousness in his voice</li>
<li>“So you won’t mind if I make sure” You were smiling wide</li>
<li>“Don’t be childish” He tried to appear calm, but scooted away from you</li>
<li>He squeaked when you squeezed his side again and scowled</li>
<li>You started laughing out loud at the sound he had just made</li>
<li>Never in your life would you have thought it could happen</li>
<li>And you would never forget that adorable sound he made</li>
<li>“Please, stop that” Ignis pushed you away and stood up</li>
<li>“Come on, Iggy, don’t lie to me” You went after him, smirking</li>
<li>“We are both adults, Y/N” He held his hands out, ready to intercept you</li>
<li>You kept laughing and following him around to try and get him</li>
<li>He took your hands in his in an attempt to put an end to your shenanigans</li>
<li>“Please, Y/N… Y/N, stop it…” He was smiling in spite of it all</li>
<li>You ended chasing him around the room as he begged you to stop</li>
<li>In the end you got him, tickling him and making him squirm</li>
<li>Ignis giggled in a way you’ve never heard before</li>
<li>And instead of getting angry, he ended up chuckling</li>
<li>“Very well, you have discovered my secret” He said in defeat</li>
<li>“So I have” You hugged him, feeling a little bad for him</li>
<li>You knew he could be a bit shy sometimes, and he was embarrassed</li>
<li>Besides, he had gotten so red you were afraid he’d faint</li>
<li>“Will you keep it a secret, my love?” He asked, holding you too</li>
<li>He even kissed you in the forehead, lovingly but playfully</li>
<li>You were astonished by this side of Ignis, but you liked it</li>
<li>Before you could reply, he was now tickling <em>you</em>
</li>
<li>Which startled a tickle war that had you both laughing together</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>